guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spear Swipe
huh? wth is this skill abetter wersion of skull crack or a stupidly overpowered thing to daze with.. seems so random.--80.42.238.86 13:44, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, this skill pwns skull crack. It does require a para to go melee range, but 100AL for a reason. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 13:50, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::10 energy and 20 recharge ftl. 86.83.15.245 14:26, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Erm, Para has 80AL base or 96AL with a Shield, you'd only ever reach 100+ with Insignia (conditional) or other buffs...Anyways. Skull Crack is not weapon specific and is Unlinked to boot, and it uses Adrenaline rather than Energy. So in some cases it is miles better. Spear Swipe will be good, I'm guessing, for those R/P builds or maybe W/P. A primary Paragon can sometimes use Awe...Melee range for a Paragon is a meh thing since it moves your Support or Ranged Damage unit to the frontlines, and then they either must retreat back after Dazing or the whole party has to shift formation. Would be most noticable when fighting on sloped terrain, since then you can be within weapon range but out of Earshot. (T/ ) 23:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Nah, it has to be in Melee range so no "Where The F did that come from?" dazed.--Gigathrash 23:07, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::But that already happens with Concussion Shot. BHA, people can hear that and move out of the way easily...predictable. Concussion Shot zooms out of nowhere at 1/2 second skill speed and WHAM! You're Dazed! Even Headbutt or Quivering Blade are easy to avoid once you see the Elite used once. This skill would get to be about as predictable as seeing a Ranger using Throw Dirt. They deal ranged damage but you see them running up to you! Just like Enchanted Bow in PvE...I mean, only other time a Ranger would run up to you is R/N Toucher. (T/ ) 23:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Doesn't make it any less dangerous. After all, BHA at point-blank range in GvG! --Kale Ironfist 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Again, Ranger with a Bow running up to Point-Blank range. If that doesn't alert you something is amiss then you need to work on Total Battle Awareness before you PvP more. :p (T/ ) 23:15, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::(Edit Conflict SPAMMMM) Anyway, thats why when I'm using my R/W Slice and Dicer (It's my own build, you don't get to see it) I always run up with A Blood tied staff to first gain adreniline, then to confuse them. --Gigathrash 23:18, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Yep, the old "Warrior with a Wand" trick with variation. That's a pretty advanced PvP thing when you think about it. So simple and yet so effective! Of course since BHA and whatever are weapon specific it's kinda moot :0 (T/ ) 23:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) It's not so much battlefield awareness Entropy, but NATURAL STRIDE. Have a look at PvP forums and you'll see that it was whacked back when the meta was an RC monk. Now that that monk is running Shield of Deflection, it's not used as often, but hey, Shadow Walk+Dash! --Kale Ironfist 23:28, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Last time I saw a Natural Stride Ranger, he was Cripshot. What's your point? Use NS to run to point-blank, shoot BHA, then run away? Still seems like you should be able to see it coming from miles away. (T/ ) 23:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Or you could use Pin Down+Natural Stride. Maybe thats overkill just for BHA...--Gigathrash 23:34, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Pin Down was, is, and always will be trash until its cost gets lowered to 10 Energy or the recharge improves. Sucks in PvE, in PvP you'd run Cripshot or something else. (T/ ) 23:38, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yah, but Crip shot is elite. So is BHA, R/Me?--Gigathrash 23:39, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::So long as it hit (and at point-blank, it pretty much will hit) their prot monk was out of commission. When you're playing against it for the first time, you'd be confused as well as wtf the Ranger is doing. If it hits, your entire team falls on the prot monk, or at least pressures the entire team to the point that they cannot prot or heal effectively. If it doesn't, wait out the fairly short recharge to do it again. Unlike BHA though, this skill isn't elite and Paragons have high armor to withstand attacks. They also do better damage than a Ranger would. Plus, there's always feinting :D.--Kale Ironfist 23:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Well then, BHA = not in experienced PvP. 'Nuff said. >.> Ranger spreads degen to damage anyways... (T/ ) 23:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::BHA was used in high ranked GvG... I haven't heard people using them since the cripshot buff and change in meta to SoD prot monks though. --Kale Ironfist 23:56, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::That's what I mean. If you mention BHA and PvP together now, people automatically assume you are meaning in RA or something. (T/ ) 23:58, 12 August 2007 (CDT) In other news I would love to see the animation for this skill. Is it the generic "Touch" skill animation, or do we Paras actually get to whack people on the head? :) (T/ ) 23:06, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :BOOM! HEAD SHOT!--Gigathrash 23:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a spear attack, so throw a spear at point-blank range. --Kale Ironfist 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) I thought Paras had 100 vs phys like warrs, but ya get my point... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:08, 12 August 2007 (CDT) "Despite being classified a support character, the Paragon is the only other class apart from the Warrior whose base armor rating goes up to 80; they are also the only other class to naturally equip shields. However, Warriors are still better armored thanks to their usual +20 bonus against physical attacks." -Paragon article, common misconception so you're forvigen :) (T/ ) 23:12, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I went and looked myself... Cant believe I never noticed. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Shadow Walk -> Spear Swipe -> Dash? --68.111.79.166 23:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) And then Return or Shadow Meld, yeah. This seems fun, you go in as a Paragon and Daze and then Poof you are gone like a Sin. Confusion :) (T/ ) 23:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Return isnt needed. Its recall in non maintained stance form. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:32, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Well okay, Recall then. Though you'd be running out of Energy quick as a Para remember...with this (10), Recall (10), and Shadow Walk (5), you have about 5 Energy left plus whatever two pips of regen gives in the time. And that is three skillslots taken, P/A which has minimal synergy too...You'd start being hard pressed for Energy I am guessing. Run three-way-split or Spear + Leadership only... meh... (T/ ) 23:38, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Leadership. Energy is usually the least of your worries. --Kale Ironfist 23:41, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::I know about Leadership, but like I just said. You only have 5 more skillslots to use, and that's without a rez. This is Spear Mastery, and for any decent daze you'd want at least 9 ranks in it. What else can you run, eh? (T/ ) 23:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::WTB glasses for Entropy. This is in Leadership. --Kale Ironfist 23:56, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Bah, pwn't. Now I've been embarrassed by skim reading. You're contagious Kale. (T/ ) 23:58, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::So I'm a frog now? Entropy ist so mean! :D --Kale Ironfist 00:04, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::No, you're a trend-setter. :p (T/ ) 00:08, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Because pirates are totally in fashion. --Kale Ironfist 00:13, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::But everyone knows that gentlemen like the Corsairs prefer to slap their enemies. Boxing with "iron fists" is so unsophisticated. (T/ ) 00:16, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Pfft, they don't slap, they pimp slap their enemies. --Kale Ironfist 00:19, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Whats with you and Recall Entropy >.> Shadow Walk, Spear Swipe, Dash. All you need xD Anyway this is tied to leadership, won't see much use of it on R/Ps... --Lann 16:28, 13 August 2007 (CDT) hey guys! come on! U were talking about Spear Swipe, no need to start hacking on a honest pirate, at least I take offence... =( but about this skill, Shadow Walk> Spear Swipe > Dash seems like a real neat combo! =) 17:53, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :It was a joke on the fact that I'm Ironfist (or at least one of many Ironfists). --Kale Ironfist 18:56, 13 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know, I just .. Joked back =) 01:39, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::Needs moar attribute points in that attribute I think, Majnore. Not very effective at all. --Kale Ironfist 02:23, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::If I ever played Paragon, I'd use this skill!! =) 02:44, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Not as fun as "I Meant to Do That!" linebackers. --Kale Ironfist 06:22, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I would still run BHA over this. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:44, 15 August 2007 (CDT) I'm thinking of the "standard" focused warrior (P/W of course) and then a weapon switch to use this? Not as easy to see that comming I guess, but then it takes time to switch weapons of course...dunno how that would work out, it's not easy to handle I think...Shai Meliamne 06:44, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :I was thinking of running a parathumper using a hammer and a weapon switch to deal with it, but with the update to Awe I would say this skill will only be useful to paragons with a spear. Might see some use instead in shutdown spear builds, especially with that crippling spear attack. Crippling, Bleeding and Dazed without using an elite = FTW =) Rly want to try this out. Luminarus 22:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) The icon and the mechanic Seriously, this is the ultimate skill for say, some ruler-type person to use to bash some underling over the head. "You will speak when spoken to, beatch!" I predict that this skill will be loads of fun. UM wtf why is this atributed to leadership :Perhaps to stop abuse by secondary P's...? --84.24.206.123 15:57, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Spear Melee I wish they could make spears able to use melee attacks from Warrior, Dervishes and Assassins prof. thus giving the para more synergies with other classes-- (√iktor) 14:32, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :Then I'd spam power attack with my para :P --Vipermagi 14:38, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Soldiers strike would be cool, um Power Attack I dont think +10 dmg will prove that usefull...-- (√iktor) 14:59, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::But... but... but... Power attack is teh leetsauce! And sarcasm doesn't work on zeh internetz... bah --Vipermagi 15:01, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Wrong, you failed your test. -20 for false info, -80 for spelling errors. :::::Psh. Sarcasm so does work on t3h internets! Just use t3h and tags :P --Wizardboy777 18:00, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Idea Me/P ... Spear Swipe + Extend Condition :) Big Bow 05:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Better off with a team mate then. Linked to Leadership... --- -- (s)talkpage 05:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :: With +33% Silencing and enough Inspiration points, you can keep a foe dazed forever with a minor cost. Cuz eveytime you trigger Extend condition you extend with the spear mod as well (not sure though). And don't forget that Daze interupts everytime it is appliedBig Bow 05:48, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Technically incorrect note "This is the only non-conditional and non-elite skill that inflicts daze which can be used in PvP." technically as a spear attack melee range is a condition. - Rabus 02:06, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Technically, it's not. Condition means it fails or doesn't apply unless ___ is met.-- îğá†ħŕášħ 02:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Then we'd have to say that every skill in the game is conditional because they can be interrupted, KDed, disabled, blocked/blinded/hexed, etc. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:19, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::What the note intends to say is that, providing the attack hits, Daze will be applied unconditionally. 02:31, 20 November 2008 (UTC)